


Trouble With Dreams (fanmix)

by doth



Category: Pippin - Schwartz/Hirson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doth/pseuds/doth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble with dreams is, you can't pretend something with no beginning has an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble With Dreams (fanmix)

[Trouble with Dreams](http://8tracks.com/dotherson/trouble-with-dreams?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [dotherson](http://8tracks.com/dotherson?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
